Reyalp Ayakashi
Reyalp Ayakashi ( Ayakashi Reiyalp) is a main character of the Fanfiction story Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty writing by Starlight, and the main character of his own spin-off series Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty, Reyalp Destiny of Darkness that was created by Makkussu/Makkussu2000. Reyalp has a Synchro counterpart with the same name, background and deck in Yu-Gi-Oh! D Saga Adventure of Synchro. Reyalp is a dualist born in the Xyz dimension and serves as a leading anti-Hero in the story. And later becomes more a supporting main character. While in the D Saga series Reyalp is a assassin for hire. Design Appearance Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty Arc 1 Reyalp is a young adult who has Eyes that change colour depending on his mood or emotion. He has messy black hair which points downwards, except for the single hars on the top and on the back ends in a blue long Ponytail. Reyalp has a scar on his right cheek and its mentioned he has multiple scars on his body. When Reyalp becomes angry, his eyes start to glow up fiercely. Reyalp mostly dresses in black clothes. He wears a black coat over a black shirt. He wears Black pants with a gray belt which attaches his Deck holder on his right hip. He has dark gray boots with a silver outline. Reyalp wears Black fingerless Gloves as well as a necklace made of teeth. Arc 2 Reyalp wears glasses in Arc 2 of the story, saying that the overusage of his powers made his eyes weaker in sight. His hair is less messy and the blue ponytail on the end is shorter then before. In the second Arc Reyalp's outfit didn't change much. After losing his left arm at the beginning of the second arc, Reyalp deciced to tie a knot in the left sleeve. He replaced his black Shirt with a white blouse and a black tanktop beneath it. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Saga Adventures of Synchro Reyalp in the D Sage looks the same in appearance from his Perfect Dynasty counterpart. In the D Saga series, Reyalp is dressed in a Black longcoat with grey outlining, A black shirt and Dark grey pants, with black boots. The coat has several dark blue belts attached to the waist, chest and below the back. The sleeves of his coat are cut out in a victorian style and held together by some string. Personality Yu-Gi-Oh! The Perfect Dynasty At the beginning of the story Reyalp is shown to be a calm minded and silent person who only talks when he feels necessary. As a Dualist Hunter he often names his objectives "Targets", indicating that they are the main focus of his mission. Reyalp is sarcastic and pessimistic in front of unknown people, while in a duel he turns sadistic and hateful against his opponent. After meeting the main characters of the story Reyalp's hate turns into curiosity as well as interest. Even if others don't see it, Reyalp hates to kill or to fight. After befriending some duelists on their quest Reyalp shows his real self, which is a calm minded and intelligent individual who is always ready to help his friends in need. This is mainly due to the guilt he feels for almost killing most of the characters. Outside Dueling Reyalp is careful with people around him, but also relaxed enough to make puns on certain situations. While Dueling Reyalp is calm and always thinks three steps ahead, predicting the movement of his opponent. While being influences by the Darkness Reyalp becomes sadistic and violent. He refers to humans as "Pitiful" or "Worthless". After getting control over the Darkness Reyalp stays himself while tapping into the power, but can only control himself as long as he is emotionally stable. Yu-Gi-Oh! D Saga Adventures of Synchro In the D Saga Reyalp is a calm minded person who beliefs that talking is too much effort is its not needed. The only times Reyalp is more sarcastic and playful is when he is accepting a killing contract and is determine the payment. In a duel Reyalp is sadistic and enjoys the view of his opponent falling in despair as he destroys their last hopes. Powers and Abilities Darkness Reyalp has the power of darkness, a gift that was obtained by him after making a deal with Nightshroud. The powers of darkness include making a aura around him of dark energy that protects him from any magical or energy attacks. He can also create Spacerifts which allow him to travel between dimensions. Reyalp can if he needs to transform into a black mist and travel in the air at high level of speed. Also can Reyalp turn into a spectral mode or into a shadow. After being reincarnated as Nightshroud he can mind control or manipulate people at high efficiëntie as well as turning into his god form. Assassin training At the age of 15 Reyalp was giving Assassination training which gave him more mobility and deadly techniques. As wel as a big stamina boost and flexible movement control. In combination with his power of darkness Reyalp is a very deadly assassin. Weapons and Martial Arts Reyalp has mastered multiple martial arts and weapon mastery, being the most efficient with his Dual Disk as sword. Reyalp uses Karate and Tenkaichi as main fighting style. In combination with the power of darkness Reyalp can easily overpower any opponent. Hacking While physically being trained Reyalp was also tutored in Computer and system hacking. Reyalp is able to hack into any system which isn't heavy guarding by multiple difficult firewalls. Master duelist Reyalp is a very skilled duelist, having trained for over 5 years without breaks. Reyalp easily reads his opponents movement and can react to them with his deck. In situations where Reyalp is at a disadvantage he can create openings in his opponents play to win the duel. Biography History Reyalp and his sister Sicily were born in the Xyz dimension with their father and mother and lived happily for several years. In those years Reyalp quickly learned how to play Dual monsters and was at the age of 10 accepted into the Heartland Spade School. There he learned Xyz summoning from Shay Obsidian (Shun Kurosaki) and difficult combo's as well as to believe in his comrades and deck. At the age of 14 he graduated from Spade and went on to become a elite Dualist. It was at this time that the parents of Reyalp and Sicily suddenly disappeared and were claimed dead. Reyalp took care of Sicily at home and took several jobs to pay for Sicily's entrance to the Spade School. Reyalp kept the death of his parents a secret for Sicily as he knew that Sicily could be traumatized by the event. When Sicily started on Spade at the age of 12 Reyalp always visited her from time to time during school time and breaks as well as picking her up from school at the end. As Sicily graduated at the age of 15 Reyalp gave Sicily her first Xyz monster card, the "Shadow Stalker". The day after graduation day Sicily was kidnapped by a puppet of Dynasty, leaving a note which states that if Reyalp wanted to see his sister alive again he should do what Dynasty asked of him. Soon Reyalp found the hiding place of the kidnappers and rushed in the safe Sicily, but fell into the trap set by Dynasty himself. There Reyalp came into contact with Nightshroud, the god of Darkness, who promised Reyalp powers beyond human capabilities if he worked together with them. Reyalp accepted the deal, on the condition that his sister would be safe. Dynasty lied to Reyalp saying that no harm will be done to her. Reyalp accepts the power and became a ally of Dynasty. While working for him Reyalp went on to become better in Dueling and other skills such as; Assassination, hacking, hunting and stealth. Reyalp quickly became a deadly force to be afraid of, while still remaining his calm mind and human morals. At the age of 17 Reyalp got a important mission from Dynasty which is to locate and bring to him a boy of the Constellation dimension. Reyalp teleported to the Constellation and searched around for his "Target". After several days he met a boy called Dre. Reyalp saved Dre from being captured by the police, but soon found himself cornered by Dynasty's followers. Reyalp and Dre dueled themselves into safety as Reyalp created a Spacerift to the Xyz dimension. In the Xyz dimension Reyalp met several new individuals. Aura, Oda and Mia. Reyalp asked Dynasty if they were also a part of the mission. Dynasty hesitated as first he gives Reyalp the mission to capture them as well. Reyalp acts as a friend and offers the group to come to his house in the mountains, while actually bringing them to Dynasty. Present Relations Sicily Ayakashi Sicily is Reyalp's younger biological sister. Reyalp is always very caring and overprotective of Sicily, always looking out for her even if from the shadows. Reyalp has complete trust of her abilities and playstyle. After Sicily is taken from him, Reyalp did everything he could to get her back including making deals with the gods. Reyalp will do everything to make sure Sicily is safe. Only to Sicily he shows his weaker and emotional side. Evelynn Ayakashi Evelynn was Reyalp and Sicily's mother. Evelynn was a caring and lovely mother who made her kids feel happy and safe. Reyalp was always impressed by his mother's dueling skills. After Evelynn went missing (died in a war) Reyalp was shocked and felt immense sadness, but quickly came over it to respect his mother and to take care of Sicily. Tasha Ayakashi Tasha was a caring father for Reyalp and Sicily and always knew how to keep the two healthy and strong. Shay Obsidian Shay was Reyalp's teacher at the Heartland Spade dueling academia. Shay learned Reyalp how to Xyz summon and how to perform multiple combo's within a turn. Shay and Reyalp were on good terms and Shay saw Reyalp as a top student, as well as Sicily. When Reyalp gratuated Shay was proud of Reyalp becoming a top duelist. When Reyalp's and Sicily's parents died, Shay offered them to stay at his place, but out of respect of his teacher and his concern for Sicily, Reyalp declined the offer. Nightshroud Nightshroud (Darkness Japanese) always had a influence on Reyalp's life after making the deal with Dynasty. Nightshroud gave Reyalp his powers in return that Reyalp would follow every command givin to him. Reyalp made good use of the powers he acquired, so much even that after Nightshroud was defeated the powers he had were transferred to Reyalp. Reyalp and Nightshroud now share a single soul and body. If Reyalp's soul is passed out or asleep, Nightshroud can take over his body until Reyalp awakes. Aura Nebula Aura is one of the few people Reyalp trusts outside his family and also the closest of what Reyalp calls a 'Friend'. Aura acts as the rival to Reyalp, while not being a real enemy. Reyalp helps Aura in tough times and during duels. Reyalp often makes jokes about Aura, mostly calling him "Dragon Boy" or "Dragonfly". Dre Reyalp has always viewed Dre as a mysterious fellow. Reyalp isn't sure how to react to him, but doesn't distrust him either. Reyalp believes Dre is a good person who is dragged into bad stuff. While all is good and well, Reyalp only doesn't believe Dre is completely innocent. Reyalp is relaxed enough to make puns around Dre, showing that Dre isn't the only one with humor around. Oda Reyalp never showed real interest in Oda when he was a human, but after Oda died by his hands and turned into a ghost Reyalp felt guilty and spend more time learning about him. Reyalp doesn't know much, but is interested in the Forge Oda has access to. Evan Akahira Before meeting Evan in person Reyalp was the one who defeated and killed most members of the Holy Road. It took Evan a long time to forgive him, but after some serious business took it away, Evan forgave Reyalp most of his crimes, but still holds some aggression against him. Yuno Excuses Reyalp and Yuno only became friends after Reyalp joined the main characters. Reyalp doesnt take much time to get to know Yuno, But Reyalp trusts Yuno enough to ask her if she can take care of Sicily in case he is away. Yuno may also be the only female Reyalp doesn't find annoying besides Sicily. Sylvia Truesdale Reyalp was ordered to kill Sylvia at some point in his travels through the Dueling Academy. The moment Reyalp was ready to finish her, Sylvia looked in his eyes and Reyalp saw Sicily before him. Confused and guilty thoughts surrounded Reyalp's mind as he decided to not kill Sylvia. After finding a diary from his father, Reyalp learned that his Father's real name was Tasha Truesdale. This made Reyalp realise that Sylvia is his younger Niece. After realising this, Reyalp swore to protect Sylvia from any harm. Family Duels Total On-screen Duels: 22 *Wins : 16 *Lost : 5 *Draw : 1 Decks Phantom Alliance For the first and second Arc of the story Reyalp uses a Phantom Alliance deck which focusses on Xyz and Equilibrium summoning. His deck has a ton of monsters that Special summon themselves or other Phantom Alliance monsters. Reyalp uses support cards to special summon new monsters, change the levels of his monsters on the field or protects them from battle or card effects. Lunalight For a short time Reyalp used his mothers deck, Lunalights. His Lunalight focusses on summoning sLunalight Leo Dancer as fast as possible to destroy any monsters his opponent controls. Reyalp plays the deck very aggressive and gives his opponent no chance to counter attack or to set up their board. Reyalp's strategy revolves around dominating the board with quick and powerfull fusion summoning. Trivia *Reyalp's first name is "Player" spelled backwards. *Ayakashi means "Spirit" or "Phantom" in Japanese. *Reyalp's Theme is: Renegade by Manafest *Reyalp and Zane are the same age, but Reyalp is older by a a few months *Reyalp's job as a assassin in the D Saga is to earn money to pay for Sicily's release *In the D Sage Reyalp made a different deal with Nightshroud *Reyalp's Eye colors are all connected to a certain emotion, if Reyalp experiences multiple emotions at once: The eyes will take one color individually. Blue: Angry Red: Mischievous Yellow: Caring Green: Calm Purple: Curious Orange: Shocked Grey: Emotionless Black: Overpowered by Darkness Black / White ( God only ): Divine Grace Category:Characters